


Someday

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



Eliot and Hardison exchanged a look behind Parker's head. Hardison had the 'what can we do' look, and Eliot had his 'I am not doing this' face, but Parker was oblivious.

Parker was kneeling down, laughing brightly, as she was sniffed, licked, and wriggled against by three happy puppies. She hadn't been very sure when the three first came romping over as they walked through the park, but her two men could tell the dogs had won her over completely.

"Parker, we have a kitten," Eliot reminded. "And live in an apartment."

She looked up at him, nodding once, but Hardison could see her eyes dim a little. 

"Yeah, but someday, we can try that whole picket fence thing, and maybe then?" he quickly said, trying to save her happiness.

"Maybe then," she agreed, before losing herself back in the friendly nature of the puppies.


End file.
